pokefanonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Usuario discusión:Estilista Iris
¡Hola! Esto es Fakémon. Como te dije, es la wiki de la invención Pokémon. Aquí podrás crear todo sobre: Pokémon. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:14 24 ago 2009 (UTC)) Gracias, Iris... Me encanta tu personaje Iris, ¿Su atwork lo has dibujado tú? ¡Porque esta muy bien hecho! (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:09 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Dibujas muy bien... Espero ver tus artículos aquí. Seguro que son fantásticos. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:14 25 ago 2009 (UTC)) Oh... No he podido... Tengo que registrarme para verlo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:48 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Vale. Me gustaría mucho ver tus historias. Tranquila, tengo paciencia. Tómate tu tiempo. Por cierto, ¿De qué país eres? (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:14 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Yo... De España. ¿Sabes? Me dí cuenta de que eras de España por tu forma de hablar y porque, en España, se dice Aura a May. Lo de la historia... ¡Claro! Aunque, si te digo la verdad... ¡Me encanta leer! Me leí un libro de ochocientos ago de páginas (En un día no, en un mes o más). (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:21 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Yo... Castilla La Mancha, Ciudad Real. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:32 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Uf... Sí. Una vez llegó a los cuarenta grados. Aquí no hay playas donde vivo. Pero sí piscinas. Hace mucha calor por el día, pero, por la noche y por la mañana hace un frío... Brr... (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:38 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Ah... Qué suerte lo de las playas (Yo nunca he ido a una TT-TT)... ¿Sabes? Creo que voy a subir imágenes de donde vivo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 19:43 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Sí... Nunca he ido a una. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 20:14 11 sep 2009 (UTC)) Vale. Me pondré a leerlas ahora mismo. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:25 15 sep 2009 (UTC)) Voy por la cuarta parte... Me gusta. La verdad es que por primera vez estoy leyendo una historia en español, sin faltas de ortografía... Aún así... Entiendo todo tipo de español y descifro la mala ortografía (A veces). Sigue así. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 17:56 15 sep 2009 (UTC)) A mi me gusta escribir bien... Aunque a veces escribo mal por falta de tiempo. Voy por la quinta parte. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:21 15 sep 2009 (UTC)) Pues... Hbalar con la persona con la que lo ha inventado. Aunque, por mí, puedes meterte en ese grupo (Lo cree yo). Y lo de poner nuevos Pokémon... Puedes crear otra Poké dex o meterlo en la dex de otro usuario con su permiso. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 16:44 19 sep 2009 (UTC)) Gracias Tu personaje también está bueno. Hoy voy a subir la imagen de Carol (Carolyn). Saludos. --HarukaAngel 17:33 19 sep 2009 (UTC) De nada Y la plantilla la saqué de Friday/Día, ya subo la imagen de Carol. --HarukaAngel 20:50 19 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya subí la imagen de Caro/Carol/Carolyn, como prefieras llamarle pero el nombre no lo puse donde iba así que no quedó con el nombre Carolyn pero está en su artículo. Besos. --HarukaAngel 16:12 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias y muy lindo Leafquil. Por cierto, estoy haciendo un nuevo personaje con la imagen de Alma, se llama Katherine. No sé si t había dicho, sé k a alguien se lo dije. Una pregunta: te gusta como canta Miranda Cosgrove? --HarukaAngel 16:18 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Si, me di cuenta Pero yo no la hice de esa imagen, sino de una del anime. También es rubia y tiene ojos grises-verdosos, cuando pueda la subo. Y las canciones pues a mi me gustan, y más la nueva: For your information, te la dejo por si quieres escucharla, tiene letra: *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mk8YQbueskI. Saludos. --HarukaAngel 16:29 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja A mi mamá le gustan todos esos, que coincidencia sospechosa, jaja. Bueno, a mi me encanta como canta, hice rima, aunque no he escuchado todas sus canciones pero esa (k es la última k escuché) me encantó. Y también me gusta Stay my baby. --HarukaAngel 16:44 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Jaja Bueno, la verdad no los he visto. Me tengo que ir, chau, cuídate. --HarukaAngel 16:48 20 sep 2009 (UTC) A esa hora puede k esté, si no está mi hermano. Bueno, a mi me gusta Love song en canciones de amor, y las de Miranda que Stay my baby y About you now, ah! y Adored son de amor. Esa que te dije todavía no la he traducido o visto una traducción así que no sé. Ahora si me voy, chau nos vemos luego. --HarukaAngel 16:57 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Hasta que por fin Hola Iris,eres la primera que me escribe ni siquiera Marina me ha escrito pero bueno que importa,oye me enseñas a subir imagenes es que lo he intentado varias veces pero no lo acepta y cuando por fin creo que puedo subir mi imagen dice que la Wikia tiene problemas e intente acceder dentro de unos minutos o algo así dice--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:27 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya tengo lo que dice Yo intento cambiar mi perfil y cuando intento subir la imagen que he creado dice esto:Los servidores de Wikia están teniendo dificultades técnicas. Este problema es temporal y esperamos arreglarlo cuanto antes. Por favor intenta acceder nuevamente dentro de unos minutos. y siempre uso Firefox en casos raros uso Internet explorer y oye como es eso de que he sabido rellenarlo ¿de que hablas?--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:35 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta mi proceso Para crear mi imagen primero copio a Mew desde wikidex,luego lo edito en el paint para hacerle una bata y quede como un doctor para que esa sea mi imagen,luego lo guardo,en wikidex intente subir uno diferente pero decia que el tamaño maximo era de 500 kb creo que decia no estoy seguro,edite el sprite de mew de Pokemon Oc Pa lo guarde y es de 18,8 KB luego lo intento subir en donde se agragan las imagenes donde dice nueva imagen y dice: intentaste subir un archivo no permitido,por favor intentalo de nuevo y lo intento varias veces y nada,luego lo intente subir en las preferencias y aparece lo que te dije justo arriba entonces ya no se que hacer y yo tan emocionado por poder subir mi imagen pero no puedo--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:45 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Jo lo hice alla pero no puedo acá En mi correo subí mi imagen y adivina,lo mismo que hago aquí lo debo hacer ayá,en el recuadro de la esquina superior derecha puedo poner alguna imagen,y pongo lo mismo que aquí pero la única diferencia es que aya si se sube--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 19:57 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta http://by106w.bay106.mail.live.com/default.aspx?n=412645376,si no puedes hacer nada entonces explicame paso a paso o es que no has leido mi pagina de usuario--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 20:03 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Pero que quieres Que quieres que te de entonces,y si viste la imagen dime como me quedo--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 21:07 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Aqui esta lo de tynipic http://es.tinypic.com/?t=postupload--[[Usuario:Mew doctor|El único Pokémon con Doctorado]] 21:07 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Ya se porque no puedo Ya se porque no puedo subir la imagen,es que la imagen es .bmp y por eso no puedo subirla,¿Sabes como puedo cambiarle el .bmp o sabes de algun archivo de mew que sea png, gif, jpg, jpeg, ico, ogg, pdf, xcf, svg, mid, odt, ods, odp, odg, odc, odf, odi, odm.?responde porfavor--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 21:49 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Volví No sé hasta cuanto rato pero por lo menos un ratito y si puedo te dejo mensajes a esa hora. Besitos. --HarukaAngel 22:17 20 sep 2009 (UTC) No entiendo y estoy molesto Cuando porfín puedo subir una imagen con todo lo que se necesita me dice esto: Este archivo está corrupto o la extensión indicada no se corresponde con el tipo de archivo. Por favor, comprueba el archivo y vuelve a subirlo.No entiendo esta wikia no me deja subir imagenes--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 22:37 20 sep 2009 (UTC) Pues... Solo pon su ficha y sus datos y la gente vota. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:06 21 sep 2009 (UTC)) Solo... Dale a Shipping. Puedes basarte en RockaShipping, HotdayShipping entre otros. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:28 21 sep 2009 (UTC)) Solo... Ponlo debajo de uno. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 18:35 21 sep 2009 (UTC)) Gracias... Gracias. Te lo agradezco. --The fundator (En La Wikia de Pokéfanon) The Heart of The Gold in a Talk A Soul Silver takes a part in a contribution page... 21:53 21 sep 2009 (UTC) Gracias por la ayuda Hola Iris gracias por tu ayuda aquí te pongo las imagenes que subí frame|Esta fue la primera frame|Esta fue la segunda Hola!!! Sobre el nombre Valentina, es xq una amiga de WikiDex se llama así, entonces se lo puse por ella. Además me gustaba más que Sam. Besos. --HarukaAngel 21:44 23 sep 2009 (UTC) Mi imagen Hola Iris,como ví que muchos aquí tienen su propia imagen decidí subir la mía aquí te la muestro--El único Pokémon con Doctorado 22:55 23 sep 2009 (UTC) frame|Hola Iris tu eres Estilista y yo doctor somo muy distintos pero igual me caes bien ho0la queres ser mi amiga--ShayminA 12:09 25 sep 2009 (UTC) Puedes hacer esto: Región: el nombre que le has puesto. Dex que usa: La Dex de Wintex y Mindra, Wintex Dex Nacional y Sparky Dex Nacional debido a que no tiene propia. Iniciales: Elige tres Pokémon que tu quieras para que sean iniciales. Etc. (♥ Marina, la Poké-Fan Chu ♥ 14:46 26 sep 2009 (UTC)) hola Hola Iris. Ya he leido la historia de el secreto de Cresselia mañana leeré la de defiendete giratina. A veces hay finales felices pero a mi me producen una extraña sensacion y siento que son tristes como el final de el secreto de cresselia. Me gusta mucho la historia. Puedes leer la mia llamada Las aventuras del pequeño piplup y Las aventuras del pequeño piplup 2 y comentar al final. No la he terminado --Pokemon al ataque 19:08 28 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque No Ya. Tampoco es la mas triste del mundo la de Cresselia. Me gusta la historia. --Pokemon al ataque 19:30 28 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque seguiré leyendo Mañana leeré la de Giratina y te daré mi opinión (que casi siempre es buena) la de heatran se que casi no la has empezado --Pokemon al ataque 19:32 28 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque hola Hola Iris. Como te dije he leído la historia de Giratina. Me gusta. Aún no la has terminado y cada vez que edites algo lo leeré rápidamente --Pokemon al ataque 18:04 29 sep 2009 (UTC)Pokemon al ataque Uyyy Ahoa que me doy cuenta no se firma como yo firmo. Siempre he estado firmando mal jeje --Pokemon al ataque 18:05 29 sep 2009 (UTC)